Brotherly Love
by Crystal Lightning
Summary: Ron has a crush and tells Hermione how he feels, well not in a very great way. So during Christmas break Harry and him go to the Weasley guys to find out the right way to ask a girl out. (think of what can go wrong) PLEASE R&R!
1. Problem

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff. Characters, plots, setting, NOTHING! Lol

Claimer: I do however own this idea, (like that says a lot) 

Author's Note: Well, I hope you like this story it should be funny, and a little romantic, but well mostly funny.

ANYWAYS ONTO THE STORY………………..

Harry was abruptly woken up by a pounding on his chest, shooting awake he began to hear a very familiar voice. 

"Harry, oh come on Harry! Get up! GET UP!" Ron was jumping up and down on his knees

"Ron, Ron, RON! What is it?' Harry stammered trying to shove the red headed boy off his chest so he could breathe "I know today we're leaving for Christmas break but, COME ON!"

Ron stopped and crawled down to the lower part of the bed "Today's the day Harry, Today I am going to tell Hermione how I feel." Ron was smiling from ear to ear

"Well, that's great Ron. But no offense what does that have to do with me?" Harry grabbed his glasses and began to get ready for the day

"Because, I need you to come with me for, I don't know support. But you can't be a little off to the side." Ron finally got off the bed but just began to pace around the room since he was already dressed and very nervous

Harry pulled on his robes behind the bathroom door while talking to Ron, "Do have a plan?"

Ron stopped in mid step to turn and face Harry or otherwise the bathroom door "What do you mean by, a plan?"

"I mean what are you going to say to her? It is Hermione after all." Harry came out of the bathroom "Anyways, I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"Of course, I always come up with a good plan." Harry gave a oh-yeah-of-course-you-do glare and then began to leave the dormitory with Ron on his heels "You know I do Harry! Hey, come on stop giving me that look! Harry!"

Harry took off running jokingly down the stairs and into the Common Room, Ron was right behind him and they both reached the Portrait hole at the same time. "All I'm saying Ron is just be prepared."

"Hey, like I said Harry, I'm always prepared." Ron went to open the door when it swung open by itself and in walked Hermione.

Ron stared wide eyed, he was not expecting to run into her so soon. Harry jabbed him hard in the ribs, laughed and then walked away.

Hermione was smiling at Ron "Well, hey Ron didn't expect you up so early."

Silence.

"So, are you ready to leave?"

Still Silence.

"Ron are you ok?" Hermione stepped a little forward

Ron's face was so pale it made is hair stand out even more than it would usually, finally he just, well I guess you could say… Snapped.

"HERmione! I LOVE YOU!" He grabbed Hermione and kissed her, when he finally let go and stood back. Hermione was in shock and staring at Ron, it was now his turn to try and get her to say something.

"Umm Hermio-

Ron was immediately interrupted by a swift but very painful slap on the face, "Merry Christmas RON!" Hermione said in a very cold tone and walked out the portrait hole

Ron just stood there not knowing what to do, finally Harry came back over. 

Putting a hand on Ron's shoulder he said "Don't worry Ron, we'll have all break to try and make a better 'plan'. But just so you would like to know, you shouldn't kiss a girl like that especially if your not dating them, and if they don't know you like them."

Ron's color was coming back to his face but instead up being a normal skin tone it then began to turn a bright red totally hiding his hair.

He then chirped out threw clenched teeth trying not to feel the purple hand print "Right."

With that Harry began to walk back up to the boys dormitory, he turned around calling back to Ron "C'mon we left a trunks upstairs."

Ron slowly followed Harry, sadness beginning to come over his body.

Author's Note: This  is just the beginning more should deinetly be coming soon (but only if you want more). SO, please R&R that means click the little box below that says Submit Review. THANX!


	2. Fred and George's Advice

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff. Characters, plots, setting, NOTHING! 

Claimer: I do however own this idea, (like that says a lot)

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews so far, it's great to know that people like this story. YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST! And I am sorry in advance if there are any grammar errors, I did my best to check. But it's like midnight right now so I might have missed a couple. Thanks for understanding!

NOW ONTO THE STORY……………

The two boys walked down to the hallway waiting for the carriages to come that would bring them home, Harry waited with Ron when he saw Hermione walk by.

"Hey, Ron give me a second, I'll be right back." Harry took off towards Hermione, he reached her and put his hand on her shoulder so she would turn around.

Hermione flung a round with her arm in the air prepared to hit the person behind her, when she saw it was Harry she put her arm down though. "Oh I'm sorry Harry I thought you were Ron." Her face started to turn red "Can you believe the nerve of him."

Harry really wasn't listening but he agreed anyways "Yeah I know, but anyways are you coming to the Burrow. You know even in spite of what happened?" Harry smiled hoping that would win her over.

"Of course, I still want to see everyone else this summer." Hermione smiled back "I'll see you later Harry, I got to talk to Neville about something. But I will see you in a couple weeks, Bye Harry."

Hermione walked away, and Harry ran back over to Ron right when the carriages got there.

"Where you go, Mate?" Ron asked waving his wand to make both trunks weightless

"Oh just talking to someone. Come on we should get going don't want to get stuck staying here." Harry began to walk also pulling his wand out making the trunks follow him.

On the train it was just Harry and Ron, Hermione wasn't anywhere to be found but that's what they expected since what happened.

"I really don't know why you cant just bluntly say to a girl I love you?" Ron said eating a chocolate frog

Harry shrugged "All I know is you really don't want to scare a girl like that."

At that point Fred and George came walking by the door, Fred stopped and looked in.

"Hey, where's the smarty pants?" Fred asked looking around for Hermione 

"She's not talking to us." Ron answered  

"Not trying to be mean Ron, but you mean she's not talking to YOU." Harry pointed out which made Ron slouch in his seat

George stepped in to the compartment and sat down "So Ron you finally told her that you liked her?"

"How'd you!? Well, yes." Ron wasn't in the mood to fight with his brothers

Fred also came in but shut the door "What did you say to her?"

Ron didn't answer but began to stare out the window, but from his reflection you could tell his face was definitely turning red.

"Let's put it this way, it's more or less what he did and not what he said." Harry replied trying not to laugh at the predicament Ron was in

Fred and George looked at each other and burst out laughing "YOU KISSED HER!?"

Ron turned and looked at his brothers "How did you know?"

"Of course we knew, we're your brothers, we know everything." The two boys smiled a little too big

"You listened in didn't you?" Harry said

"Of course." George laughed

"Well, since you know everything…can you umm…. Help?" Ron said trying not to sound desperate

"hmm, I don't know can we help George?" Fred replied

"Why not, we should help keep the Weasley name on the girls lips." George laughed

"Do we have to do anything?" Harry asked a little surprised

George looked over at his brother, nodded, and answered "Oh, nothing really. But if we get blamed for something at the burrow it wasn't us it was you."

Ron looked at Harry, who reluctantly agreed "Yeah, alright."

"Ok well first, you should never act like you can't live without them." George began

"Oh, and make sure to act not interested, even though you are." Fred said

"But I have been doing that for awhile and she didn't seem to care." Ron said a little confused

"DON'T ASK JUST DO!" Fred and George said at the same time right in Ron's face

"Ok." Ron sat back and began to just listen

"Now, you never kiss a girl until she makes the first move, got it, we never ever make the first move." George started again

"But, don't be too stand offish or she'll just lose interest." Fred added

Ron was sitting with a blank stare on his face, "So wait….what?"

Fred and George sighed at the same time "At this rate you're never going to even have a girl to like, they'll all hate you."

The twins began again, at the four talked all the way to platform 9 ¾. The group got off the train and began to walk over to the Weasley parents waiting.

"Oh, I get it now. Thanks." Ron said to his brothers

"No problem, just remember the agreement." Fred replied, Harry and Ron nodded when they stopped next to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Ginny was already standing next to her parents with her trunk.

"Now, that we're all here lets be off." Mrs. Weasley said after giving all the boys huge hugs.

The ride to the burrow was very quiet, Mr. Weasley began just to talk so there would be noise.

"All your brothers will be here this year." Ginny perked up

"Really, everyone?"

"Yes, Charlie, Bill and Percy. We'll finally all be together for Christmas." Mrs. Weasley finished

Ron leaned over to Harry. "This will be great, you haven't really met Bill and Charlie. Their great."

Harry could tell Ron was excited, so excited he had forgotten about Hermione all the home to the Burrow.

Author's Note: This is the end of this chapter, (I think you knew that, but oh well.) more will be coming soon. But only if you want more. So reviews are very motivating. THANKS!


	3. Fred and George's Advice in Action

Harry and Ron were the first ones out of the car. Ron was happy to see all his brothers since  it had been so long for them all to be in the same place at the same time. Harry followed behind making sure their trunks got safely into the house.

Ron walked to the entrance of the burrow, opened the door and entered-not all his brothers were there yet. But Bill was and that was fine with Ron.

"Bill! It's been so long." Ron walked over to his oldest brother

"Ay! Ron you've gotten so big." Bill laughed pulling his little brother into a head lock

"Ahhh….wait.. man! Bill!" Ron was trying to pull himself out but his brother was just locking his arm tighter.

"Bill honey, please play nice with Ronniekins." Mrs. Weasley reprimanded, walking past the two boys and going into the kitchen.

Fred, George and Ginny walked into the house and immediately went over to their brother.

"Hey, don't suffocate the lover boy over there." Fred joked pulling Ron out of the head lock and into a double one with himself and his twin

"Yes, let us do it for you." George joked as Ginny quietly watched

Harry went back outside to grab the rest of the bags and books he had left in the car. Just then an owl swooped down and landed on the roof of the car in front of Harry, who looked at the note that read _To: Ron From: Hermione_. Harry grabbed the letter from the owl and walked back into the house, where the boys were now all in a dog pile with Ron on the bottom. 

Harry walked up to the pile and yelled, "Ron you've got a letter." 

"What?" Ron jumped from the pile and walked over to Harry

"Here, it's for you , it just got here." Harry gave the note over to Ron

"How come you got it though?" Ron looked confused

"No windows were open so I was the closest person that was able to receive it." Harry replied "Anyways just read it."

Ron looked at the letter and realized it was from Hermione so he immediately pulled it open. The note read:

_Dear Ron,_

_I just wanted you to know that I don't totally hate you, and that I  still would love to  come to the burrow. Sorry about not sitting with you and Harry on the train, I just need some time to think. Hope to hear from you before I come. Don't want to be on bad terms when I get there.._

_            Your Friend,_

_                    Hermione_

Ron handed the note back over to Harry smiling "She doesn't totally hate me, that's a plus."

"Definitely." Harry answered glancing through the letter quickly.

Fred and George walked over to the two boys, and Fred took the letter out of Harry's hands. "So she sent you a letter, wow, and already."

Ron looked at his brothers a little worried "Is that a good thing?"

George looked up from reading the letter "Yeah I guess, but you CAN'T write back."

Harry and Ron both looked surprised "Why not?"

"Don't you get it? Hermione's testing you, she wants to see if you still like her by seeing how fast you respond. So the best thing to do is not talk to her until she comes." Fred answered

Ron looked skeptical but agreed "Ok, if you say so."

~*~*~*~*~*~  

The next couple days went by fast, and Ron had fun catching up with his brother. The day had come that Hermione was suppose to be at the Burrow.

There was a knock on the door, "Oh hey, that must be Mione." Ron got up from the couch where Harry and Bill had been sitting with him.

"Ron, be careful." Harry said jokingly, looking up from the pictures Bill had brought home from Egypt.

"Harry, what have I told you before. I'm always careful." Ron walked to the door and pulled it open. Hermione was standing there with her trunk floating in the air.

"Hey Hermione." Ron said nicely stepping to the side and letting her come in

Hermione looked at Ron, smiled and walked over to Harry, "Hi Harry."

Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder to Harry with a confused look. Harry saw his face but didn't want Hermione to look over so he did the only thing he could think of.

"You haven't met Bill." Harry and Bill stood up "Hermione this is Bill Weasley, he works in Egypt at Gringotts."

"Nice to meet you, I am Hermione Granger." Hermione and Bill shook hands.

"Well now that you know each other I will be right back." Harry left the two to talk, and walked over to Ron, they both then walked to the other room.

"What's the problem?" Harry asked

"Did you see the way she looked at me!? I know that look, it's the look I get from Ginny or Mum when they are really mad at me."

"You didn't think she would be over the whole kiss thing that quick, did you?" Harry wasn't really sure where this conversation was going.

"I know she was still going to be mad at me, but do you think she's mad I didn't write back. I mean I doubt that really makes a difference." As soon as Ron finished Hermione came walking over to them.

"I'm going to go put my things up in Ginny's room, if that ok? Then I will be right down." Ron and Harry nodded.

Hermione then began to walk upstairs but turned to Ron "Oh and Ron, I didn't get your letter. Just thought you'd like to know."

With that Hermione disappeared up the stairs leaving Harry and Ron again.

"Oh great, Fred and George's advice didn't work. Now she's even more mad then before." Ron slammed his head against the near by wall, "bloody hell!" This was all you could here quietly in between other words while Ron kept hitting his head.

Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder's to stop him, "Ron…Ron ..RON STOP!" 

Ron stopped and looked over at Harry. "You know, not to sound to obvious but you do have other brothers." Harry told Ron helpfully.

"Right." Ron's voice sounded more optimistic, "Hey Bill, I have a quick question I have to ask you."

Harry and Ron walked back over to the other room and sat down next to Bill.


	4. Bill's Advice

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff. Characters, plots, setting, NOTHING! sadly

Claimer: I do however own this idea, (like that says a lot)

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews so far, it's great to know that people like this story. YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST! And I am sorry in advance if there are any grammar errors, I did my best to check. But it's like midnight right now so I might have missed a couple. Thanks for understanding!

"What do you guys need?" Bill was looking through his pictures too, smiling once and awhile at a Egyptian looking woman.

"I have a little problem." Ron began, but was immediately interrupted.

"It's that girl, Hermione, right?" Bill answered, Harry burst out laughing and Ron turned red.

"How does everyone know?!" Ron looked around expecting someone to also say they knew even though no one else was in there.

"Hey, I'm the oldest I gotta know everything that goes on with the Weasley boys. Also the way she reacted seemed, not quiet right." Bill laughed and closed his photo album.

"Ok, so anyways can you help me?" Ron looked a little nervous.

Bill turned his attention to his brother. "Hmm, well have you ever thought of just telling her flat out how you felt."

Harry smiled, "yeah he did and it well, didn't turn out like it was suppose to."

Ron hit Harry in the back of the head, "will you stop bringing that up!"

"Ok, she seems really smart. When I try to impress a girl I show her my curse breaking skills." Bill smiles "That usually shows how good I am with magic and we can find more things in common."

Ron doubles Bill's smile "That's genius! I can show Hermione I can be smart when I want to be, and then she will be impressed and want to spend time together." 

Harry looked nervous but did his best to look happy for Ron, Ron ran out of the room and up the stairs to grab his wand and show Hermione how amazing he can be.

When Ron was gone Harry looked over at Bill, "You don't know Ron very well do you?"

Bill was a little surprised at this but responded. "I thought I did. Why?"

"Well, he isn't very good when it comes to curse breaking and pretty much when it comes to any magic unless he concentrates." Bill lost the color in his face.

"You mean, that this might not work…at all?"

"He gets really nervous lately in front of Hermione, so yeah this is probably not going to be has good as it could. But don't worry Ron knows what he can and can't do." As soon as Harry finished, you could hear Ron stumbling around his room and then come running back down stairs.

"C'mon Harry, we have to get Hermione outside so I can show her my amazing skills." Ron was beaming with excitement.

"Maybe we should wait, how bout maybe till tomorrow?" Harry was hoping this would work.

"No, I'm in the ZONE! I know I can do this." Ron turned and went to yell up the stairs but stopped.

"Harry, maybe you should go and get Hermione, I am kinda on her bad side right at the moment." 

Harry nodded and ran up the stairs to get Hermione. "Oh and Harry, tell her I'm outside."

"Sure." Harry disappeared upstairs and Ron ran into the kitchen.

Bill watched all this unfold and opened the photo album to the next page. This revealed the same Egyptian girl slapping Bill, and walking out of view. He winced at the picture and sighed. "Hey, no worries. Ron will be fine."

Hermione then appeared and walked out to the back yard, Harry came down right after she left. 

"Ron's outside right?" Harry asked.

Bill pointed to the kitchen. "I think he went out to the back, but Harry make sure he doesn't do anything, anything! Too Weasley-ish."

"Don't worry, it's not like all of the guys in your family are bad with women. Right?" Harry walked out the door.

"Of course." Bill said sarcastically under his breath.

Author's Note: This is the end of this chapter, (I think you knew that, but oh well.) more will be coming soon. But only if you want more. So reviews are very motivating. THANKS!


	5. Bill's Advice in Action

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff. Characters, plots, setting, NOTHING! sadly

Claimer: I do however own this idea, (like that says a lot)

Author's Note: Woohoo chapter 5 I know I know, it took awhile but I still hope you enjoy it! Anyways thanks to everyone who has been reviewing you guys are great…. And ummm I think that's so ON TO THE STORY!!!

Ron was standing outside when Harry came out. The first thing Harry tried to do was grab the wand from him. "Maybe one more day….please just wait one more day."

"C'mon Harry don't you trust me. I can do this!" Ron pulled the wand back and stepped forward right when Hermione came outside.

"What do you need?" She said with a slight tone in her voice, "I really could be doing other things."

Ron turned red and stopped talking, Harry waited a few moments but when nothing came out of Ron's mouth he replied instead.

"Ron wanted to show you this really amazing spell he learned from Bill. You know because you love to watch spells be performed and stuff." Hermione smiled and leaned against a tree.

"I do love to see a good spell. Ok Ron why don't you show me." Harry pushed Ron forward, but Ron started to become increasingly nervous.

"O-ok, here it goes." At this point Harry regretting he ever pushed Ron forward, quickly snuck back inside.

In the house Bill was still sitting on the couch.

"Harry, how's it going?" Bill tilted his head to the door leading outside.

"Well, I really don't know. Kind of didn't want to stay there and watch." Harry let out a dry laugh. "I hope everything works this time."

And with that they both sat on the couch and waited for whatever was going to happen. A couple minutes went by, well more like seconds till both Harry and Bill heard a scream.

"OH MERLIN! I knew that was going to happen." Harry looked at Bill who jumped up as the back door flew open.

"Ron you git! I never ever want to talk to you EVER AGAIN!" Hermione screamed out the back door. She then proceeded to stomp past Bill and Harry stopping for a minute to scream at them too.

"How in bloody hell could trust him with a wand?! You're HIS brother (pointing at Bill) and You're HIS friend (pointing at Harry) you think you two could have the common sense to know what he is completely incapable of. Look at what that git did to me!"

It wasn't hard to miss at all what Ron had done to her. Of course he did his best to do a curse breaking charm like his older brother would do, but instead he performed a transformation spell and Hermione came in with her hair purple, her eyes a scary looking orange and her skin green.

"Well…" Harry didn't really know how to respond except for, "you kind of look like you just ate one of Fred and George's candies. So think on the bright side maybe it will just wear of like them too."

Bill nodded in agreement.

"I DON'T CARE! I'm not leaving my room until, I am back to normal." With that Hermione ran up to her room and shut the door.

"Well, who called it? He did something very Weasley-ish" Bill laughed and got up to go into the kitchen. "Anyways, don't worry about it Harry everything will work out he just has to find another way to impress her or something. Now I'm going to go eat see you later"

Bill left and Harry ran outside. He found Ron sitting against a tree with his wand on the ground, holding his cheek.

"You ok?" Harry asked sitting down next to Ron.

"Oh yeah just peachy." He put his hand down and again you could see another huge red hand mark forming.

"So I'm guessing it didn't turn out as you planned?" Harry tried to lighten the mood but it wasn't working.

"Yeah well, I didn't perform a very good charm."

"Did you even perform a charm at all?" Harry asked

Ron looked and didn't respond he just got up and began to walk away.

Harry ran after him, "Ron, RON!"

Ron turned around still with a frown on his face. "Hey, remember no worries. How many other brothers you have?" Harry tried to help the situation a little.

Ron then began to brighten up. "I still have Charlie! Well and Percy, BUT I have Charlie and he has always been good with girls."

"And you have Percy, so that leaves two." Harry smiled

"Yeah but Percy, doesn't know anything about girls, I don't think he has even had a girlfriend. So you're right no worries. Now we just have to wait till tomorrow when Charlie comes home." Ron began to smile and with that went inside.

Harry followed but was just a tad worried about the other advice Ron would be getting the rest of the break.

Author's End Note: So this is the end of this chapter, and I am going to be updating much sooner now because well my school is over June 18th. So remember reviews are motivating and it's great to hear from you guys. OH! And if you haven't seen Harry Potter TPoA Movie, you HAVE TO GO! It's amazing and I love the new director because all the scenery and everything are just sooo pretty…so go now and watch and I hope you like it….and for my last word REVIEW!!!


End file.
